


Bad Boy Always Get Punished

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Dramarama reference, Hyungwon is a time lord, M/M, M/M/M, Smut, Threesome, Top!Hyunwoo, bottom!Wonho, bxb - Freeform, top!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: While Hyungwon is away doing some 'time lord' business, Hyunwoo is trying to teach Wonho about patience and how to be a good and compliant sub





	Bad Boy Always Get Punished

Fulfilled request

\- Shownu/Wonho/Hyungwon - ot3 smut with bottom!wonho and both shownu and hyungwon as top. It’s rare to see wonho as a bottom and he looks so soft between shownu and hyungwon in the season greetings preview. Can be pwp but it'll be great if the authors can make it dramarama mv related -

-

Wonho whimpered as he shuddered at the feeling inside him, his cock is painfully hard and his moans were muffled by the gag ball in his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back as Wonho kneeled with his butt high in the air. There was only the sound of his muffled moans and vibrating sound.  
He whimpered again as the vibrator brushed e certain bundle of nerves inside of him, he wanted to come so bad but Hyunwoo’s words keep lingering in his head.

 _“No touching, and don’t come unless I told you to._  
_Be a good boy and I’ll be back soon”_

It was the only thing Hyunwoo said before going out to finish some business with some Time Agents regarding Hyungwon’s ability of controlling time and creating a time traveling watch. The government is not happy with Hyungwon’s rebellious act and has send their Time Agents to interrogate Hyungwon. Luckily the said male is away on some business.

“Mmhhpphh~” Wonho moaned as he tried to rut against the bed sheet, trying to find any kind of friction. His cock is now painfully red and leaking with pre cum. He didn’t think he could last any longer as his body is covered with sweat.

Wonho perked up at the sound of door being opened, he heard light footsteps. It must be Hyunwoo.  
The older male opened up the door to their bedroom and leaned against the doorframe casually, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked at Wonho.

“Is my baby being a good boy?” he asked, Wonho nodded quickly and looked up to him with pleading eyes.  
Hyunwoo shifted but made no moves closer to the younger male, Wonho is now a whimpering mess as a tear slipped to his cheek.  
Wonho said something but his words were muffled by the gag in his mouth, Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows

“What is it? I can’t hear you baby” Hyunwoo said, smirking a little as he took another step closer to Wonho  
Hyunwoo leaned down and remove the gag ball from Wonho’s mouth, the younger male immediately moaned and sobbing into Hyunwoo’s chest.  
“Sshh, don’t cry baby boy” Hyunwoo said as he circled Wonho’s back in circling motions.  
“Please… please hyung, I’ve been a good boy. Please~” Wonho whimpered again  
“Hmm? Shouldn’t we wait for Hyungwon first? Don’t you promise him to be a good boy?” Hyunwoo said as he caressed his cheeks, wiping the tears away.  
“Hmmhhh” Wonho moaned again as he grinds against Hyunwoo’s knee, pre cum staining Hyunwoo’s black jeans as the younger male rested his head on the older male’s shoulder  
“Should we speed things up?” Hyunwoo said as he took the remote control, Wonho looked at him with big eyes, his cock twitch in excitement but he was afraid at the thought of being pounded straight to his prostate without being able to cum at all.

Hyunwoo increased the speed, watching as the younger male squirmed and desperately trying to grinds against Hyunwoo’s knee.  
“Mhhmmm… Ahh hhaa!” Wonho closed his eyes, lips parted as he drools in ecstasy. The vibrator pounded right on his sweet spot, dead on.

“Look at you” Hyunwoo said, lifting Wonho’s chin up, Wonho was looking at him with teary eyes, pleading.  
“Be a good boy” Hyunwoo said as he set the speed to the highest setting, the younger male’s body jolted in surprised and shaking violently at the sudden speed. Ramming right into his tight hole, hitting his sweet spot with every single thrust.

“You shouldn’t leave like that baby” Hyunwoo said, playing with Wonho’s red locks  
“What did we say about using the watch baby?” Wonho opened his mouth, trying to say something but instead he lets out a high pitched moan  
“Nghhh!”  
“Didn’t we say it’s dangerous?” Hyunwoo said again as he wiped the tears away  
“You were captured by the Time Agent, we were both so panicked that something might happen to you. You are lucky that Hyungwon pulled some string and managed to teleport you back in our house” Wonho closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure despite the violent ramming to his prostate.  
“I’m-hhh… I’m s-sorry” Wonho hiccupped  
“Yeah? The next time we caught you, I’ll let Hyungwon to punish you instead” Wonho shook his head violently, he knows how the taller man is. Hyungwon is a lot merciless than Hyunwoo, the taller man is a very jealous and scary person. Abusive one might say, Hyungwon have the heart to punish him with real punishment and didn’t even sooth Wonho at the end of the day, unlike Hyunwoo who did after care to him.  
Hyunwoo phone rings and he picked it up

“Hyungwon? Yeah? You’ll be home in 15? Okay” Hyunwoo said as he looked at Wonho  
“You hear that baby? Hyungwon will be home in 15” Hyunwoo said as he stroked the younger male red locks, Wonho only managed a whimper as his body is still shaking from the vibrator.

-

“Looks like he’s having fun” a sudden voice said, the two males turning their face to the door. It was Hyungwon, leaning casually in his work suit.  
“You’re home babe” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Hyungwon into a deep and passionate kiss, Wonho whimpered at the sight.  
“I thought you were going to punish him?” Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, lifting Wonho’s chin up  
“You’ve been a very, very bad boy” he said again as he stroked Wonho’s red and swollen cock, the older male moaned as he desperately thrust into Hyungwon’s slender fingers  
“Nu uh, who said you can come? Hyungwon said again, taking his hand away  
“P-please… I-I’m sorry” he pleaded  
“Do you think he’s been a good boy hyung?” Hyungwon said as he turned away to look at Hyunwoo  
“I think he learned his lesson” Hyungwon smirked and pulled the vibrator from his ass harshly, Wonho moaned at the sudden loss and pain.

The taller man quickly took his clothes off, flipping Wonho on his stomach and aligning himself to Wonho’s entrance as he thrust without any lubrication or preps.  
Wonho lets out a high pitched moan as he held onto Hyunwoo’s bulky arms, Hyungwon didn’t let Wonho adjusted and immediately ramming into the older male's abused hole.  
“So pretty baby” Hyungwon said as he runs his hands on Wonho’s back, before slapping the ass cheek and holding his hips in place.  
“Mmhhmm!” Wonho moaned again, looking up as Hyunwoo nudged his lips with his red angry, huge cock.

Wonho opened up his mouth, licks the head before rolling his tongue on the head, earning a low groan from Hyunwoo before taking the whole length in. He choked a little as he didn’t managed to get all of Hyunwoo’s cock inside his mouth, considering how gigantic the older man is.

“Yes baby, so good” Hyunwoo said as he thrust slowly, fucking Wonho’s mouth in a slow pace, careful not to hurt the younger male.  
They keep the pace like that, with Hyungwon attacking his prostate and Hyunwoo fucking his mouth.  
“Shit baby” Hyungwon muttered under his breath  
“Think you can take both of us babe?” Hyunwoo said, pulling out from Wonho’s mouth.  
Wonho’s cock twitch at the image of getting fucked by his two lover at the same time, he looked at Hyunwoo for a moment before nodding slowly. Hyungwon quickly pulled out from Wonho and shifting the older male to straddled his lap, sliding in with easiness.  
Hyunwoo took a bottle of lube and squeeze a good amount to his throbbing cock, he coaxed them until he felt that they are slick enough and lifting Wonho until only Hyungwon’s head inside his hole. He slide himself in slowly, as Wonho whimpered at the stretch. Wonho bit his lips, preventing any noises came out but Hyungwon quickly kissed him.

“It’s okay baby” Hyungwon said as he plays with Wonho’s nipples, trying to distract Wonho from the pain as Hyunwoo finally settled in. it feel so good, so full and hot. Wonho lets out a small whimpered as the tears began to stroll down his cheeks, Hyungwon wiped it immediately and pulled him into a kiss as Hyunwoo kissed the back of his neck, murmuring soft and loving words.

Wonho closed his eyes in pain,

_Shit, it hurt like a motherfucking bitch._

He ain’t gonna lie that he felt like his lower part is being rip in half, there might be some blood even.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes despite the throbbing cocks inside him, both his lover know that Wonho must been through a lot of pain.  
“Y-you can move” Wonho said softly, Hyungwon sliding his hand to Wonho’s thigh as Hyunwoo held his waist, supporting him and Wonho held onto Hyungwon’s shoulder.  
The thrust began at a slow pace, Wonho tilted his head back as he moaned loudly. He felt so full and good, his lovers take turn on hitting his sweet spot. Wonho gripped at Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he began to shaking.  
“So good baby” Hyungwon said, leaning closer before pulling Hyunwoo into a deep kiss, Wonho moaned at the sound his lovers made. Wet tongue battling for dominance, the smooch sounds of lips.

“I’m- I’m close…” Wonho said as he moaned again, Hyungwon is now attacking his necks, while Hyunwoo on his shoulder, leaving marks here and there on his pale skin.  
“Ahh- haa~” Wonho moaned as he shuddered when his orgasms hit, spurting white ropes to Hyungwon’s chest and some on his stomach, his lovers slides a few more before coming at the same time, filling him deep as he felt some of the cum leaked out from his abused hole.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon quickly pulled out from him, Hyunwoo laid Wonho on his bed as Hyungwon went to the bathroom to take some wet towel. Returning with a pair of wet towels and wiped Wonho cleaned.

Wonho smiled softly as he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist, it was Hyunwoo as he snuggled closer to Hyungwon, feeling his warmth and hummed in content  
“Don’t be naughty again baby, or else I’m going to be the one who punish you from now on” Hyungwon said as he kissed the top of Wonho’s head  
Wonho whimpered as he snuggled closer, hearing Hyunwoo’s laugh  
“Don’t even get near the time watch” Hyungwon said again  
“Okay…”

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the person who requested this is happy with how the story turned out.  
> I basically rewrites this story 6 times before settling with this version. I hope you are happy with the reference of Dramarama MV~
> 
> This is not my first Shownu/Hyungwon/Wonho but I'm still nervous and I don't know why but my tags keep disappearing, I've tried to put it back countless time but still didn't work so I just gave up.  
> I'm very very productive especially in one shot so please bear with me^^
> 
> Thank you


End file.
